Tales of Life
by Firemomo
Summary: The story has romance, drama, & action! The pairings include Kataang & Tokka. The Boomerang Gang is captured and love is discovered. Aang takes the fall for his friends and Azula decides to end Aang's life. What happens next is completely unexpected...
1. Tales of Capture

Don't worry, I am still working on the sequal to my other story, but my muse died temporarily. I actually got very far on it, but I didn't like it and started over.

This story has a lot of drama, romance, and action. Chapter 4 has an great, long fight scene, action-lovers! Enjoy Kataangers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. (If I did then this story would already be an episode!)

**Tales of Capture**

"**How much money do we have, Katara?"** Aang asked out of curiosity.

"**Not enough."** She sighed, holding out the couple of coins they had. Aang's smile faltered.

"**Well, I guess we can afford, um, maybe a bag of nuts?"** Aang replied.

"**What? We will starve!"** Sokka exclaimed, his eyes wide in horror.

"**Calm down Sokka."** Katara said placing her hand on her brother's shoulder. **"Aang was just kidding."** Aang and Toph were amused.

"**I wanted to see how you would react,"** Aang said, **"but we only have a day's worth of food per person."** Sokka was not as amused.

"**What are we doing standing around? Let's get these supplies already!" **Toph pushed through her friends and down the main street.

The earthbending town, or village, was small, but in the main square there were many stalls. The stalls contained various goods and a person could find just about anything there.

Aang was first to the market, but when he finally got there, he froze. The clearing was completely empty. He was even more concerned when he saw that the stalls were burned to ashes and the stone buildings were scorched by fire. His friends stopped a few feet behind him.

Aang walked out into the clearing, shocked. They had flown over this busy market only an hour before. That also meant, that the Fire Nation was probably still in town.

"**Run."** Aang yelled. He shielded his friends and himself from the arrows that were flying towards them. **"Run."** He repeated urgently. Sokka and Katara tried to run, but there exit was blocked by Fire Nation soldiers. Everyone moved into a defensive pose. They were completely surrounded and outnumbered.

Aang was the first to strike. He forced the air into a thin strip that circled around Aang with ferocity. He held it until it was as sharp as a knife. Then Aang pulled back his hand and the air began to spin faster. Finally, Aang thrust his hand forward releasing the air pressure. The wind hit the large group of firebenders knocking them into the sky only to fall onto the stone buildings.

Meanwhile, Toph was using her earthbending. She rose up into the air on a rock platform. With some quick jabs, she created large crevices in the earth's surface. She lifted the immense pieces of rock into the sky effortlessly. The enemy soldiers were still clinging to the floating pieces of earth when Toph dropped them.

Katara whipped the firebenders using the little water she had and Sokka used his boomerang to strike a few down.

The group of four could not win against the many soldiers and they knew it. Azula stepped out in front of the soldiers. **"You are wasting your energy, Avatar."** She commented with her usual devious grin. Aang shot a mass of rocks at the princess, but Azula dodged them. She quickly returned fire with, well, fire. The blue flames caused Aang to fall backwards and onto the ground.

Azula signaled to her men and a wooden cage fell on top of Toph and Sokka. Katara barely escaped the trap. The entire ambush was planned with great detail.

"**So much for a simple trip to the market."** Aang mumbled sitting up. Scratches covered his face from the fall. His eyes reflected fear as he avoided another fire blast from Azula.

The soldiers grabbed Katara. She struggled, but she had no chance against the mob of soldiers. **"Stay still and we won't kill you."** The tallest soldier ordered. Katara stopped moving. There was no benefit in her actions now. **"Aang, get away from here!"** She yelled in panic. Aang could still escape with his glider, but he wasn't about to leave his friends, especially not Katara.

Aang looked around to see his friends defeated. He picked up his glider and threatened to escape. Azula halted the fire. **"Let my friends go."** Aang ordered pointing his staff at the Fire Lord's daughter. She wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"**I don't think you are in any position to bargain." **Azula stated while casually inspecting her nails. She sighed. "**I have some news that may interest you."**

"**What?"** Aang asked angrily.

"**The warrant for your arrest has been changed. The fire lord sees you as the only threat left; therefore, you are now wanted dead or alive."**

"**Terrific…" **Aang replied sarcastically. "…t**his is turning out to be a great day…"** _Now they want to kill me!_

"**Here is the deal." **Azula continued. The avatar watched her with curiosity and a strong trace of fear.** "You must surrender without a fight or your friends will not live to see another day, starting with the water girl. It is not hard to see that you treasure her most." **She finished daringly. Aang looked up at her with a glare of pure hatred. Meanwhile, Katara was in an even more shock! _What is Azula talking about?_

"**Aang, you're the avatar! You can't let them take you away…" **Katara began to yell, but her captor covered her mouth with his large hand. She, of course, bit him and kept screaming. **"Aang the world needs you!" **The firebender forced her mouth shut again. Katara was in tears by now.

Aang glanced over to her with a sad expression, but then turned his gaze back to Azula. He had already made up his mind, but he wanted to know one more detail.

"**What happens to me if I go with you?" **He asked in tone that was both defeated and melancholy. His friends' eyes held a mixture of fear and shock. Aang was going to sacrifice the world for two water peasants and a blind earthbender?

"**You'll be lucky to arrive at the Fire Nation in a coma." **Azula commented still smiling. She knew that the girl was his weakness. Aang's grey eyes were defeated as he threw his staff to the ground in surrender. Immediately, two firebenders grabbed his arms and cuffed him with some fireproof cuffs. They were tight on his wrists and were painful to wear. He flinched. "**My father will be pleased."** Azula said walking up to the avatar. She summoned one of the soldiers. The man punched Aang in the face, knocking him unconscious. "**Nice work, men."**

Katara was crying. She had little hope left. Toph had tears in her eyes too, while Sokka had to look away. The soldiers put Aang and Katara into the wooden prison along with the other two. Aang was still unconscious with a bloody cut under his right eye. In addition, his right eye had a tinted circle of blue around it. Katara picked up Aang and hugged him the rest of the trip. **"We'll get out of this." **Sokka said trying to cheer them up.

The wooden prison was carried away by a group of men. The entire time, Toph was yelling insults and threats at the tired firebenders. Katara just held unconscious Aang in her arms and Sokka was just silent for once.

It was not long before the sky was bright with thousands of stars. Tiredness took over and they all fell asleep. Katara slept still holding on to the airbender. Aang didn't wake up.


	2. Tales of Imprisonment

**Tales of Imprisonment**

Katara's ice blue eyes opened slowly. She rose in panic as she noticed that Aang was no longer in her arms. **"Sokka, Toph!"** She cried in fear. Sokka's familiar hands grabbed her. "**Don't panic, Katara. We're right here." **Toph was sitting on the ground behind him. Her blind eyes were staring at the ground. The group was no longer in the trap they had been the night before.

Sokka and Toph were in a different prison then Katara. The two small cells were separated by long vertical bars. There was enough room between each bar for Sokka to reach through and comfort his little sister. The walls and bars were made of a strange material that could withstand earthbending and firebending. The material was not metal though. The place was cold with dim lighting and no windows. Impenetrable bars made up the front wall and the door that locked them in the small room. Katara looked out of their prison to see an empty room with another big door. Only a beam of light could be seen from behind the massive door.

"**Where's Aang?" **She asked Sokka. Aang was not in the room with them and there was no trace that he had been.

"**They took him last night. We haven't seen him since." **He replied sadly. When he saw Katara's horrified expression, he added, "**I don't think that they would kill him."**

"**You don't really think that."** Katara frowned sinking to her feet. "**What if they do kill him?" **She whispered through tears.

"**If anyone could make it out of this, it would be Aang." **Sokka whispered. Silence followed.

The silence was broken by a scream. "**Aang!" **Katara jumped to her feet and ran to the barred door. She knew it was Aang.

Silence consumed the world again. "**Aang?**"Katara asked thinking the worst. She looked back at Sokka and Toph. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

Suddenly, Aang's voice could be heard from outside the thick door. "**It must suck taking orders from that, that THING." **Aang teased. The door was opened by a Fire Nation soldier. Around six other firebenders appeared behind him, but in between all of them was Aang. "**I can't believe you guys let her push you around like that." **Aang continued to insult.

"**Shut up."** The first man ordered in a rough and unpleasant tone. Aang was less than half the size of the men. Aang himself had many new bruises and had many more bloody scratches that she had not seen the night before. Katara looked at Sokka and Toph. Aang had been tortured and beaten, and they all knew it. Aang's eyes, however, were no longer full of defeat, but they were full of amusement. It was Katara's guess that Aang had been driving these guards out of their minds.

"**Hey, do you want to be my firebending teacher? I was supposed to find someone who was a smart and wise master, but never mind." **He paused, his eyes trained on the ground. He looked up with a devious smile. "**I don't think any of you could teach an apple to firebend let alone the avatar." **He finished.

One of the benders grabbed his arm and let fire burn into Aang's skin. Aang closed his eyes and flinched in pain. "**You will never master fire, little boy. You won't even live long enough to see the fire lord conquer what is left of the resistance." **Aang's eyes were consumed by anger.

"**I'm not a little boy. I actually have a name! It is not hard to pronounce; okay maybe for you. Aaa-aaa-nnn-ggg. Do I have to say it slower or did you get that?" **He insulted the officer. The officer tightened his fiery grip forcing Aang to grimace and whine in pain.

"**Sumori, let him go."** His superior ordered. The officer released his grip.

The first soldier unlocked Katara's cell. He then shoved Aang forward into the cell. He fell, his hands still cuffed behind his back. He hit the ground hard. Katara ran over to Aang and helped him up. "**That wasn't very nice. I think you did that on purpose." **Aang said in extreme sarcasm. Blood trickled down the side of his face. He gave the man a fierce glare. The soldiers left the room and slammed the door.

As soon as they were gone, Aang's defiance faltered. His eyes were full of fear when he looked back at Katara. Katara ripped off a piece ofcloth and wiped the blood of Aang's face. She hugged him, but Aang couldn't really hug her back with his hands still cuffed. **"I'm glad you guys are okay."** Aang said. Toph and Sokka were on their feet by now.

"**We were scared you were dead."** Toph said with relief. Toph couldn't see anything and really was blind without earth. Sokka helped lead Toph around the cell. Toph didn't like help, but she really didn't have a choice.

"**Where were you Aang?" **Sokka asked. Everyone was using a melancholy tone by now. Katara was still holding on to Aang.

He really didn't want to answer. Torture wasn't a very uplifting subject. "**Um, well." **His uneasiness was obvious and everyone knew the answer. Aang suddenly felt dizzy and fell to his knees. Katara followed him to the floor and she laid him up against the wall. Aang then sat down against the wall, Katara beside him.

"**I'm scared, Katara. I, I don't want to die. I'm, I'm only twelve." **Aang confided in his friends.

"**You acted really brave back there with those firebenders." **Toph added.

"**You can be scared and still be brave." **Sokka answered for Aang.

"**It intimidates them when you act brave." **Aang replied. "**This is not my first time to be captured; of course, last time, I was alone." **He sighed.

"**When was that?" **Katara asked in confusion.

"**When you and Sokka were sick, I left to get some medicine for you. On my way, Zhao captured me and locked me in a huge fortress."**

"**How did we not know about this and how did you escape?" **Katara asked.

"**That is the strange thing, Zuko saved me. We worked together to escape the place. He is a nice guy within…"**

"**ZUKO?" **Sokka asked, shocked.

"**Have I met him?" **Toph asked.

"**Yeah, he is the guy with the scar on his face." **Sokka replied. Toph punched him in the arm.

"**Hello? Blind." **She reminded him.

"**Oh, sorry. I always forget."** Sokka replied in embarrassment.

"**The point is, we need to find a way out of this place." **Katara said. Aang looked down.

"**If we do get out of here, it has to be together because Azula is going to kill us on sight if we escape." **Aang said. He knew something the others didn't. Aang moved his cuffed hands under his legs and in front of him. His friends were alarmed when they saw his singed clothes and the severe burns that marked his arms and wrists. "**Azula really knows how to get a point across." **Aang said.

"**Those wounds look really bad, Aang. Let me help you." **Katara managed to say. She wished she had some water to heal him with, but she would have to make due with what she had. Sokka seemed clueless to the chemistry between Aang and Katara, but Toph, though blind, could tell that they would make the perfect couple.

"**Sokka and I will think up a plan to get us out of this place." **Toph said. She and Sokka started to form an escape plan.

"**As soon as we get out of here, I will heal these properly." **She told Aang as he handed her ripped pieces from his tunic to bandage the burns. Aang grimaced in pain. "**That should stop the bleeding." **Katara added.

"**Thanks." **Aang replied with a smile. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.


	3. Tales of Love

**Tales of Love**

By noon, the cells were terribly cold. None of the cellmates had long sleeves, now that Aang's sleeves were bloody bandages.

"**It's so cold." **Katara shivered.

"**It's like the South Pole in here."** Sokka replied.

"**I'm blind and cold!"** Toph said.

"**I don't want to freeze to death." **Aang said, shaking terribly. Aang's eyes brightened. "**I have an idea."** He held out his cuffed hands palms up.

"**What are you doing Aang?" **Katara asked.

Aang focused on his breathing and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before a flame appeared in his hands. He smiled at Katara. **"Firebending." **Aang replied. Katara smiled and moved closer to the fire and Aang. She leaned on him to keep warm and of course who wouldn't want to be that close to the boy you have a crush on.

Aang had felt the same way about Katara for a long time too. If Aang had to be in the worst place in the world, he was glad that he was there with Katara, yet he wasn't. He was worried for her safety. What if Azula hurts her, what if…

Aang shut out these terrible thoughts. Katara noticed that the fire in Aang's hand rose suddenly and then fell again. "**What's wrong?"**

"**I am just thinking about the 'what ifs'…" **Aang sighed.

"**What if we don't make it out of here." **Katara continued.

"**What if I do and you don't."** Aang said, dreading the thought.

"**I don't know what I would do without you Aang." **Katara looked at him.

"**First off, you wouldn't be in this mess." **Aang turned his eyes toward Katara's.

"**Don't say that, Aang." **

Meanwhile in the other cell, Toph and Sokka were sitting close together to keep warm. Aang's fire was not as useful for them because they were in a different cell. They continued their plan.

"**Are only way out is to fight." **Toph said with confidence.

"**But, that is what got us into this mess! We need to use secrecy and surprise." **Sokka argued.

"**How do we get out of here using secrecy then, Mr. Smart Guy?" **Toph asked.

"**I didn't get that far on my idea." **

"**When should we break out of here then?" **She asked impatiently.

"**Um…I don't know."**

"**Wow, you are a big help." **Toph said sarcastically.

**On the other side of the room…**

"**I have a question for you." **Katara said shyly.

"**What Katara?" **Aang asked with innocent curiosity.

"**What did Azula mean when she said that it is not hard to see that you treasure _ME_ most?" **Katara's mind had been circling around this idea all day and she had finally found the guts to ask him. _It might be my last chance. _

Aang's heart rate rose with excitement and nervousness. Now was his chance to tell her. **"The thing is, I…I…" **Just when he was going to tell her, the door began to open. Azula stepped into the room with a cruel grin. Katara grabbed Aang's arm tightly. The fire disappeared from Aang's hands. Toph and Sokka looked up.

"**I hear you two are planning an escape." **Azula glared at Toph and Sokka. _Oh no, the guards must have overheard our conversation! _They all thought to themselves. "**I warned you, Avatar, to keep your friends in line."**

"**I'm sorry I must have zoned out during that part." **Aang replied. The defiance and bravery returned. If he was going to go, he would go with a fight. He stood up, but Katara held on to him.

"**Aang."** She said desperately. Toph and Sokka stood up quickly.

"**Aang, had nothing to do with it." **Sokka explained.

"**It was our idea." **Toph added.

"**Apparently, the avatar neglected to tell you about our little deal." **Azula smiled. "**I am a woman of my word." **She added.

"**Aang?" **That was the only thing Katara could say.

"**If any of you are caught escaping or planning, the Avatar promised to accept the consequences. In return, I will leave you three completely unharmed." **Azula finished.

"**Aang, you can't do this." **Katara said in disbelief. She got to her feet, still holding on to his arm. Aang looked back at her. He suddenly pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Katara was shocked, pleased, and terrified all at once. Aang slipped his hand out of Katara's and followed Azula.

"**I love you, Katara, and I'll be fine." **He said as they locked the door behind him. Toph and Sokka couldn't believe it.

"**I love you too, Aang!" **Katara called to him. He gave her a big smile before he disappeared behind the huge door. Katara started crying. Even Toph and Sokka shed a tear. "**There going to kill him." **She cried.

Sokka hugged Toph, just so that he could hug someone. Toph was glad to have the slight comfort.


	4. Tales of Strength

**Tales of Strength**

Aang followed the Fire Nation escort without a struggle. Azula led the procession. He hated seeing the fear that haunted Katara's eyes when he left her behind. At least he knew that Katara loved him.

He knew that Azula was going to kill him and that those were her intentions in the first place. The least he could do was to ensure his friend's safety for now.

He was not going to let Azula strike him down. The whole world depended on him and so did Katara. Katara, Sokka, and Toph would still be handed over to the Fire Lord. What would the Fire Lord do to them? Aang had to get out of this and save his friends. Aang was patient. He knew that Sokka and Toph's escape plan wasn't going to work, but it did get Azula's attention.

Aang stepped into a large room. The ceilings were high and the room was a bright red. Actually, everything in the Fire Nation was red. The Fire Nation soldiers spread out around the room until they formed a perfect circle around him and Azula.

"**I am surprised. I expected more of battle." **Azula sighed. Aang looked up; his grey eyes were full of confidence. He smiled.

**Meanwhile…**

Katara wasn't going to let Aang die. She had an idea. "**Guard?" **She called desperately.

"**What are you…?" **Toph asked, but she was silenced by Katara. The guard entered the room.

"**What is it?" **He asked impatiently.

"**Please, may I have some drinking water? I haven't had anything to drink since my capture." **She pleaded. Her expression was innocent and cute. Sokka was impressed with her acting skills. Toph just hoped it would work. The man frowned. **"Please." **She begged.

"**Fine." **The guard left the room and then came back with a glass of water. He handed it to the girl and returned to his post.

"**We need to hurry." **Katara said turning to her brother and Toph. Katara used the water to slice through the bars. After many tries she broke through. She continued to help Sokka and Toph out of their cell. Finally, they were free. **"Let's find Aang."**

"**Katara, wait." **Sokka stopped her. **"You have to be prepared. Aang might not be…um…around." **He finished. It was hard for him to tell her that.

"**He is alive…and if not…" **She was going to stay positive. In the room outside of their prisons was a pile of sticks, probably stored for firewood. Sokka grabbed one of the large branches. Katara lead Sokka and Toph to the second door. Katara opened the door and jumped in front of the officer.

"**Hey! How did…?" **Sokka knocked the man to the ground using the thick branch. The three teens continued down the hall. They had no idea where Aang was. They opened several rooms to find them empty. One room, however, had a group of Fire Nation soldiers playing some kind of board game. The soldiers didn't hesitate to chase the three escapees. Katara, Sokka, and Toph fled down the hall and tried to escape through the nearest door at the end of the long hallway.

On the other side of the door, they found a circle of firebenders. In the middle stood Aang and Azula. Katara was relieved to see that Aang was still alive, but she was scared for his life. Aang's hands were still cuffed, but his eyes were full of confidence. He didn't seem to be scared, but Katara knew that he was terrified within. Aang was scared, but he wasn't going to lose hope. He knew he could survive this.

Firebenders grabbed the teens quickly. Katara struggled, but once again it was useless. How could she make it this far only to see Aang be killed? Aang looked over at Katara and gave her a weak smile.

"**Do you really think you can beat me with your hands cuffed or even with your hands free? You knew this was how it was going to end and now your girlfriend gets to watch." **Azula said looking at Katara.** "I know your weakness, Avatar." **Aang was looking at Katara too. He then turned to Azula. He didn't even try to break free from the clasps on his hands. He just stood there with an expression of innocence. Katara didn't speak. She watched them, her eyes full of tears.

Blue lightening appeared from Azula's finger tips. Aang just watched her. Azula then forced the lightening strait at the avatar. Life seemed to move in slow motion. Aang moved his cuffed hands forward. The lightening struck his fingertips and coursed through his body. Aang pulled his hands back and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath.

When Aang opened his eyes, lightening erupted from his palms forming circular orbs of electricity. He smiled, his eyes reflected the lightening that he held in his hands. The lightening grew to surround his entire body in a ball of electricity. It was only a few seconds for the tables to turn. The chains that had held his hands together were destroyed by the heat of Azula's blast. **"Lightening can't be controlled! It is impossible!" **Azula exclaimed in shock. Aang moved his hands forward causing the lightening to strike Azula with great precision. She hit the far wall hard and then fell to the ground.

"**Aang." **Katara must have said this a thousand times, but today was definitely the most unexpected day of her life. Today she saw sides of Aang she had never known.

Aang walked up to the princess. **"My name is Aang, not avatar." **He looked down at her.** "And Katara is not my weakness..." **Aang said. **"..she is my strength."**

Aang didn't have time to celebrate his victory before the firebenders ambushed him. The numbers were the same as the day before when they were captured. It was about a hundred to one.

Aang bended the tiles that made up the floor and then he hurtled them at the firebenders. The firebenders shot fireballs at him, but they were dissolved in his whirlwind of air. He often did this when in the avatar state, but his actions were completely under his control now. Aang began to float on the strong current of air he formed. From there he shot fire into the wind surrounding him. He could not control fire, but he could control wind.The mixture of fire and wind struck the Fire Nation hard. Those who avoided the blast continued the attack. Aang's feet hit the ground and he began to run forward. He could feel the compacted earth that made up the tiled floor. He forced the tiles to form large pillars. The pillars smashed the firebenders into the high ceiling. Then Aang let the men fall to the ground.

One of Azula's friends, Ty Lee, appeared in front of the avatar.

Sokka, Toph, and Katara were still struggling with there own captors. Toph used the tile too and it was not long before she was striking down firebenders right and left. Katara and Sokka were not as lucky. Both kept their eyes on Aang.

Ty Lee jumped towards Aang and attempted to block his chi using quick jabs to his pressure points, but unlike most of her opponents, Aang could move just as swiftly as she could, being an airbender. He was as fast as the wind and he avoided Ty Lee's blows with ease. Ty Lee was actually intimidated by the avatar. He could move faster then she could! They almost seemed to be dancing across the room. Aang had something Ty Lee didn't, airbending. With one strike, she skidded across the floor.

Aang seized his chance to free Sokka and Katara. He was stopped by the guards that had captured them. Aang could sense something below his feet. Aang struck the ground cracking the tile and the earth that lie deep beneath it. He waited there for something. The impatient firebenders threw flames at the monk, but Aang stopped the flames with the water that had come from an underground source. He used the water to whip the men out of his way. The water left Katara and Sokka untouched. Aang ran up and briefly hugged Katara. **"I told you I'd be okay." **He managed to say before they were back on the defensive.

Katara and Aang worked together to form a wave of water that rose high above the enemy's heads. The two balanced on top of the massive wave. They finally let the wave crash onto the people below. Aang stopped Katara and himself from falling by forming a large earth platform. Aang forced Sokka and Toph up to the same height on two more platforms. Katara and Aang then worked together to flood the room with the water from underground. The floor and earth below cracked allowing the two benders to bring water to the surface. The fires were diminished in the waves, but the number of firebenders wasn't. Some of the enemy soldiers retreated, but many would follow their leader to the end. Aang and Toph lowered everyone to the ground again. Some of the soldiers had escaped through the exits and some still lay unconscious on the floor. There was still a good number of people that still had the will to fight against the avatar and his friends. Azula was among them.

Azula looked at Aang with a burning hatred. "**You are weak within, young avatar. It is in your blood! You were raised by the weak and fearful air monks. Why do you think that they were so easy to beat?" **She knew exactly what would trigger the sensitive boy.

Aang's friends moved forward to fight, but Aang stopped them. Aang walked forward along and stood right in front of Azula. "**The airbenders had more power than you can imagine. Each airbender would choose to abandon the power for a life of peace and happiness. They chose to live among the spirits instead of suffering the pains of war." **He explained with hostility. His grey eyes were full of an indescribable anger.

"**What power could you possibly possess?" **She questioned, her eyes slits. Aang didn't reply in words. The wind picked up, though Aang stood still his hands at his sides. Azula shot her hand forward to throw fire at the monk, but the fire disappeared back into her hand. She was frightened by the sight. She couldn't bend. Toph's vision became blurry despite the earth under her feet. Katara found that her waterbending abilities faltered. No one in the room could bend. As the wind picked up, Azula was forced high into the air. Aang's eyes would not blink as his mind bended the elements. His hands were still unmoving and he held no stance. Aang moved forward so that he was looking up at Azula. **"What do you think of the Air Nation now?" **He questioned. He closed his eyes and the firebenders hit the ground hard.

Azula did not get back up, but she was still alive. The group began to hear the footsteps of the reinforcements. "**Let's get out of here." **Sokka said turning away from the approaching soldiers. He pointed to the exit. Katara and Toph followed, but stopped to wait for Aang.

"**Come on, Aang." **Katara begged. Aang was looking up at the ceiling's long wooden beams.

"**I'm going to end this now." **Aang said still looking up to the ceiling. **"I can't let these soldiers destroy another life. You guys have to leave now." **With that, Aang jumped up the walls. At the same time the Fire Nation reinforcements entered the room. There were men in red uniforms everywhere. Toph, Katara, and Sokka took Aang's order and dashed for the exit, but they were stopped by an explosion of blue fire. The exit turned into a pile of rubble. Now there was no escape. Azula stepped out in front of them. She was heaving and bloody, but her eyes were full of hatred and anger. Those were the two things that inspired the power of fire.

"**You will not get out of here alive." **Azula scowled. Toph and Katara used a combination of earth and water to battle Azula. A high-ranking officer surprised Sokka and hit him in the head. He fell to the ground, his head throbbing in pain. When he opened his blue eyes, waves of fire were raging toward his face. He rolled over and ran. He didn't have any kind weapon and his ego was smart enough to know when to run for your life.

Aang balanced on the high beams while dodging fire from below.

Katara finally got a good strike at Azula. Toph earthbended her into the ground where she was trapped. Azula struggled to get free, but she was unable to escape even with he lightening. Katara used her water to save Sokka from the men who were chasing her brother. Sokka ran behind her. "**Where's Aang?" **Toph asked. She couldn't sense his vibrations anywhere in the room. Katara looked up.

"**He is on the ceiling."** They all watched the avatar. Every firebender in the room was aiming for him and some of the shots were getting close. The shots blasted the wooden beams, sending them into flames. Aang's plan worked. Aang helped by firebending as much as he could and he used earthbending to drop the ceiling on the enemy. The other exit collapsed. The beams cracked and ashes fell onto the people below. The monk jumped to the ground below and ran over to his friends.

"**What happened to the exit?" **He asked, surprised to see them there.

"**Azula." **Sokka muttered.

"**We're trapped." **Katara gasped. Aang looked around for a way out. Panic clouded his eyes.

"**Toph, can you make an exit?" **He asked suddenly.

"**It will be hard. The walls are thick with all kinds of materials including earth." **Toph said.

"**It is the only way." **Sokka pleaded.

"**I'll stall." **Aang said. Sokka and Toph ran to the wall where the blind bandit began to strike the walls with hard blows. The roof was caving in. The soldiers were trying to escape in panic.

"**How can you stall?" **Katara asked, standing close to Aang. Rocks began to collapse and hurtled down on the four heroes.

"**Airbending." **Aang moved his arms up into the air. The immense boulders were falling on all four of them. The boulders were only a foot away from their faces when the stones stopped in mid-air. Aang's eyes were closed and he had to use all his strength to stop the rocks. The enemy was gravity and Aang wasn't sure he could beat it.

Toph blasted and blasted at the wall, but the wall wouldn't break. Only a couple pieces would fall. Toph kept trying. Meanwhile, Aang had to stop more and more rocks from hitting them. His whole body was shaking and he had to use everything he had to keep the rocks in the air despite the pressure from above.

Toph broke through the first layer, but found only another layer of the same material that had made up the walls of their cell. "**Aang, it is no use." **She yelled.

Aang was on his knees now and was crying in pain. He had to keep it up. **"I can't hold it!" **He cried. Katara held on to Aang, but she couldn't help him. Water would do nothing to stop the falling rocks. Toph kept trying to break a hole out of the room. She focused hard on her blow and then smashed the second layer into pieces. On the other side was a hallway.

"**I did it." **Toph yelled. Aang tried to stand up and then pulled the rocks toward himself before giving a final powerful blow. The large rocks disappeared into the clouds of smoke. Aang fell on Katara, weakened. Katara caught him and held him up. Sokka ran over to help his sister and together they carried Aang through the exit. Sokka's head was bleeding while Toph and Katara had several cuts and bruises. Aang tried to stay awake and run, but could barely move. In the hallway, Sokka picked up the airbender and carried him down the hall. Toph protected the group from the falling rocks.

Sokka, Katara, and Toph rejoiced when they saw an exit. Aang was unconscious in Sokka's arms. The exit didn't look as appealing when they saw what lie outside it. The entire building was just a bridge overlooking a huge river. They stopped at the edge. **"I hear water." **Toph said fearfully.

"**Hold on to Aang." **Sokka told his sister. Katara held on to the airbender while Sokka grabbed Toph. The platform jolted forcing them to jump into the cold water.


	5. Tales of Healing

**Tales of Healing**

Sokka, Toph, Katara, and Aang were engulfed by water. Sokka pulled Toph to the surface. She held on to the boy for life. First, she was blind. Second, she couldn't swim. Third, she feared water.

Katara carried Aang to the surface. The monk was completely unconscious from the battle. Katara waterbended all four of them toward the river banks. All of them were exhausted and were tempted to give in to the river. The current pulled them under despite Katara's waterbending. She couldn't waterbend and hold on to Aang and she wasn't going to abandon Aang no matter what.

Aang wasn't sure where he was, but he couldn't see. He couldn't breath and he felt as if he was drowning. Aang's only comfort was the warmth of Katara holding on to him.

Aang had experienced these feelings when he ran away from the Air Temple and with his friends during the great storm. He had drowned in his dreams over and over again. He would be drowning. His hope would leave him and panic and fear would consume him.

Katara tried to reach the surface, but couldn't beat the current. She could see Sokka staring at her. He was losing his grip on Toph. Katara's blue eyes turned to Aang. His arrows began to glow. His grey eyes opened and then were clouded by an eerie glow. Aang brought them all to the surface in a whirlwind of water. He directed the waves towards the sandy banks. There Toph, Sokka, and Katara collapsed on the ground. Aang stepped onto the shore his arrows still glowing. His friends turned over to look at him. His arrows faded and he fell to the ground. Katara ran over to him and held him in her arms. Aang smiled, opening his grey eyes. **"You know we never made it to a market." **Aang managed to say. Katara smiled.

"**You are amazing." **Katara said.

"**I really think that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." **Aang laughed. "**Thanks, Katara." **He said softly.

"**I can't believe we are alive!." **Sokka said holding his head which was still bleeding. He gritted his teeth in pain.

"**Sokka, what is wrong?" **Toph asked. She was blind and couldn't see the gash on his head. Katara looked over at Sokka.

"**Stay still, Sokka. I need to heal that wound." **She said. Aang sat up to see, but winced in pain. Katara helped Aang lay down. "**You shouldn't move neither."**

"**Fine, Doctor Katara." **He teased. Katara sat down in front of Sokka. She waterbended some water and held it on his wound.

"**Ow. Ow. That hurts." **Sokka complained. The cut healed mostly, but the water could only do so much.

"**Just sit still. You might have some head trauma, though I doubt it would make much difference." **Aang laughed from his spot on the bank.

"**That was uncalled for." **Sokka commented.

"**We just cheated death, Sokka." **She turned to Toph. "**I am going to come back, but I have to help Aang first." **Toph nodded.

"**I am fine. Go help Aang." **She said. Toph watched Sokka. She was shaking from the cold water, but she avoided any serious injuries. "**Thanks for saving me." **Toph said blushing.

"**No problem." **Sokka put his hands behind his head."**I have never seen Aang so powerful, not even in the avatar state. I still can't believe he pulled it off."**

"**I forget what a powerful bender he really is. It is hard to believe that he is only twelve." **

"**You are very powerful too." **Sokka sighed.** "Sometimes I wish…" **

"…**you were a bender." **Toph finished.

"**Yeah. Everyone has an advantage over me! I would never want to have Aang's job, but it would be nice for people to actually see you as a threat…"**

"**Without you, we wouldn't be this far. You are the idea guy and you see the things that us benders don't notice." **

"**Like what?"**

"**You have had to fight for respect instead of being born with it. You have to fight for everything you have. The opponent with the best equipment doesn't always win."** Toph said. Sokka smiled.

"**Thanks."**

**Meanwhile…**

Katara sat down next to Aang. **"How are you?" **Aang asked with a smile.

"**Perfect, Aang." **Katara looked down at him. "**You saved the day."**

"**I couldn't do it alone. Everything I told Azula was true." **Aang said weakly.

"**I thought you were gone. I actually thought that more than once today." **Katara said. Aang's smile faded.

"**Azula told me that you were dead." **Aang replied. He sat up. Katara signaled for him to sit back down, but he refused. "**I don't know what I would do without you. I love you, Katara."**

"**I need you too, Aang, and I love you." **Their faces were very close. They closed their eyes and there lips touched for only a moment.

"**I'm watching you, Aang!" **Sokka said sternly with a solid glare. They both blushed.

"**Um…" **It was the only thing Aang could say.

"**I'm just kidding." **Sokka replied, laughing. "**That is revenge for the joke you pulled on me!"**

"**Which joke was that?" **Aang asked with curiosity.

"**It was right before we were captured. Remember?" **Everyone smiled.

"**Since we were interrupted." **Katara said pulling Aang into a longer kiss.

"**Aww…they are so cute together." **Toph whispered to Sokka. They both laughed.

"**Hey, Katara. Is Aang a good kisser?" **Sokka asked. Katara broke away from the kiss to answer.

"**An amazing kisser actually." **Katara replied. Aang blushed.


	6. No Continuation

There will be no continuation of this story.

I haven't checked this account in over two years, but it was a lot of fun to come back and read over my old fanfics.

I really hope you enjoy them as much as I do!


End file.
